IS YOU
by ANDKAXX
Summary: Seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang berniat ingin menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan kepada Kim Mingyu tepat di hari spesial Valentine tanpa di duga terbentuk cinta segitiga di antara Mingyu, Wonwoo dan juga Jungkook apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? MEANIE, MinWon, Mingyu X Jungkook, Seventeen


**ANDKAXX PRESENT**

By **ANDKAXX**

 **Title :**

 **IS YOU**

 **Cast :**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Jeon Jung Kook

 **Lenght :**

Oneshoot

 **Genre :**

YAOI!, Shounen-Ai, Fluff?, Drama, Romance

 **Rating :**

T

 **Disclamier :**

MINE!

 **Summary :**

Seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang berniat ingin menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan kepada Kim Mingyu tepat di hari spesial Valentine tanpa di duga terbentuk cinta segitiga di antara Mingyu, Wonwoo dan juga Jungkook apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **Warning :**

This is YAOI! BL, T+, DLDR, OC.

 **Seoul 5 februari 2016**

 **2:46 PM**

Dua orang namja dengan tinggi hampir setara duduk di sebuah bangku taman _universitas_ tempat kedua nya menuntut ilmu, kedua namja tersebut bernama Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah berteman sejak duduk di bangku SMA yang sama dengan berjalan nya waktu Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ia telah menyukai sahabat nya sendiri ia selalu menyimpan perasaan nya pada Mingyu, takut jika sahabat nya itu marah dan menjauh darinya jadi Wonwoo hanya bisa memendam perasaan nya yang semakin hari semakin besar kepada Mingyu.

"Mingyu kau suka coklat?" tanya Wonwoo dengan hati-hati

"coklat?" ujar Mingyu memastikan dan Wonwoo mengangguk semangat

"kalau darimu aku mau" ujar Mingyu lagi dan tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi semburat muncul di kedua pipi Wonwoo

"benarkah?" ujar Wonwoo dengan raut wajah gembira, Mingyu membalas dengan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"ah- tidak apa-apa" balasnya, tiba-tiba Mingyu menyentuh rambut nya denga pelan

"rambut mu sedikit berantakan" ujar Mingyu lalu ia sedikit merapikan nya menggunakan jari-jari nya, Wonwoo hanya menundukan kepala nya ke bawah berusaha menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipi nya ia merasa jantung nya berpacu 2X lipat dari biasanya, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman tersebut karena sebentar lagi _Lee Seongsaenim_ akan segera masuk ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

8:05 PM

setelah sampai di rumah nya Wonwoo langsung merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur empuk nya namun tadi ia tidak langsung pulang melainkan Mingyu mengajak nya sebentar untuk jalan-jalan ia merasa sangat senang hari ini, di saat Wonwoo masih 'asik' dengan khayalan nya seorang namja imut yang sedikit lebih pendek dari nya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ke dalam kamarnya, namja tersebut sedang memegang buku diary berwarna _baby pink_ di tangan kanan nya.

"hyung, _eomma_ meminta mu turun ke bawah untuk makan malam" ujar namja yang adalah adik dari Wonwoo yang bernama Jeon Jungkook dan ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Wonwoo

"iya sebentar lagi" ujar nya namun masih dalam posisi berbaring nya

"oh ya semalam kau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

"ah- aku tadi ada tugas di rumah teman ku mengerjakan tugas sekolah" ujar Jungkook dengan nada biasa saja padahal ia tidak pergi ke rumah teman nya dan ia segera pergi dari kamar Wonwoo dan tak lupa menutup pintu nya, saat Jungkook sudah pergi Wonwoo pun segera duduk di pinggir ranjang nya dan ia melihat buku _diary_ milik adik nya Jungkook tertinggal di ranjang nya ia lalu mengambil nya timbul rasa penasaran apa saja yang adik nya tulis di _diary_ nya tersebut,

Wonwoo mulai membuka satu per satu lembaran tidak ada yang spesial menurut nya dan saat membuka lembaran berikut nya ia sedikit terkejut karena ada nama Mingyu di sana.

 **Suatu saat nanti aku ingin Mingyu hyung menjadi kekasih ku, aku memcintai mu Kim Mingyu**

DEG!

"apa ini?" Wonwoo terkejut hingga mulut nya terbuka ia tidak menduga kalau Jungkook dan dia menyukai orang yang sama yaitu Mingyu, memang Jungkook mengenal Mingyu karena Wonwoo sering mengajak Mingyu ke rumah nya dan _eomma_ Wonwoo juga sudah mengenal nya sejak lama dan begitu sebaliknya namun Wonwoo tidak menduga bahwa adik nya juga menyukai Mingyu, perasaan Wonwoo bercampur-aduk sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan apa agar adik tersayang nya tidak tersakiti.

saat di meja makan Wonwoo terlihat begitu murung ia hanya memainkan makanan nya dengan sumpit nya hingga _eomma_ nya menyadari ada yang aneh kepada anak nya.

"Wonwoo-ya kau kenapa?" tanya wanita parubaya tersebut

"iya hyung kenapa dari tadi terlihat murung?" tanya adik nya Jungkook

"aku tidak apa-apa" ujar nya seraya menggelengkan kepala nya namun hati nya berkata sebalik nya, _eomma_ nya hanya menatap memelas kepada anak nya

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul 7 februari 2016**

 **3:46 PM**

Wonwoo duduk di sebuah bangku yang biasa ia duduki bersama Mingyu, dan saat ia melihat Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke arah nya ia langsung mengambil posisi berdiri dan akan segera pergi namun Mingyu mencegah nya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan nya Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan nya namun tenaga Mingyu yang lebih kuat ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"lepas!" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada cukup tinggi namun Mingyu tidak mau melepaskan nya

"Wonwoo kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo enggan untuk menatap nya

"…"

"Jeon Wonwoo kau kenapa? apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? bicaralah" ujar Mingyu lagi yang tidak mendapat respon dari Wonwoo

"aku ingin kau menjauh dari ku!" ujar nya pada Mingyu, Mingyu langsung melepaskan tangan Wonwoo

"tapi kenapa?" ujar Mingyu, namun Wonwoo tidak menjawab nya lagi lalu Wonwoo berjalam beberapa langkah ke depan lalu ia berhenti sesaat

"anggap kita tidak pernah kenal" ujar Wonwoo dengan memblakangi Mingyu dan terus berjalan hingga ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut

.

.

.

5:06 PM

Wonwoo duduk di pinggir ranjang nya dengan perasaan tak karuan nya tak bisa ia bendung perasaan nya lagi ia meluapkan nya hanya dengan menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks" Wonwoo menangis sambil menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya

 **Tok Tok Tok!**

tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo.

"hyung~" ujar nya ternyata itu suara Jungkook

"jangan ganggu aku dulu" perintah Wonwoo pada adik nya

"baiklah, tapi jangan lupa makan malam" ujar Jungkook sedikit berteriak di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo dan ia pun turun ke bawah

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul 10 februari 2016**

 **3:46 PM**

sudah beberapa hari ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bertegur sapa satu sama lain Mingyu mengerti apa yang terjadi ia membiarkan Wonwoo dalam kondisi untuk sendiri.

namun Wonwoo menjadi semakin kesal pada Mingyu yang juga mengacuhkan nya, Wonwoo yang duduk di tempat biasa nya mata nya tertuju saat melihat namja yang di kenal nya yaitu adik nya sendiri, Jungkook yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari nya dan tampak nya namja tersebut sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel nya, tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang dekat dari tempat nya tadi ia pun mengamati apa yang di lakukan adik nya di _universitas_ nya tersebut.

tak lama kemudian Wonwoo melihat Mingyu menghampiri Jungkook dengan ceria nya mereka terlihat begitu akrab tak bisa di pungkiri hati Wonwoo seperti di peras melihat kedua nya dan kedua namja berbeda tinggi tersebut segera pergi dengan Mingyu merangkul Jungkook, tanpa Wonwoo ketahui ternyata Mingyu dan Jungkook menyadari keadaan Wonwoo di sana karena tadi Jungkook sebelum nya melihat kakak nya duduk di taman tersebut dan ia pun memberitahu kan nya pada Mingyu, namun Mingyu tidak memberi respon apapun.

"kau itu bermuka dua Kim Mingyu" umpat Wonwoo kesal sambil mencibirkan bibir nya

.

.

.

7:00 PM

Wonwoo sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu nya sedangkan Jungkook berada di kamar nya entah sedang melakukan apa, karena hari ini _eomma_ mereka sedang pergi ke rumah _ahjumma_ selama beberapa hari jadi di rumah mereka hanya ada Wonwoo dan juga adik nya Jungkook.

 **Ting tong ting tong!**

saat Wonwoo sedang asik menonton televisi dari arah luar ada yang memencet bel rumah nya, ia pun beranjak dari _sofa_ lalu berjalan ke arah pintu yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

 **Ckelek!**

seorang namja jangkung berdiri dengan senyum cerah nya pada Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo sebalik nya namja tersebut adalah Mingyu.

"mau apa kau kemari!? kan sudah kubilang tidak usah menemui ku" tanya Wonwoo ketus

"umm aku ingin bertemu adik mu Jungkook" jawab Mingyu ramah dan itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit cemburu di buat nya

"oh!" balas Wonwoo singkat

"Jungkook nya dimana?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan ramah nya

"cari saja sendiri" ujar Wonwoo kembali ketus dan ia kembali menonton televisi meninggalkan Mingyu di sana, Mingyu pun melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke rumah Wonwoo tak lama kemudian Jungkook keluar dan menemui Mingyu lalu ia mengajak nya ke dalam kamar nya dan Wonwoo sempat melihat itu yang membuat nya semakin cemburu.

sudah satu jam lebih Mingyu dan Jungkook berada di dalam kamarnya dan muncul kembali rasa penasaran Wonwoo ia pun melangakah perlahan di depan pintu kamar Jungkook agar tidak ada yang mendengar, sesampai nya di depan pintu adik nya tersebut ia menempelkan telinga nya di daun pintu tersebut tapi ia tidak mendengar apa-apa, apalagi desahan /? plakk :'v

saat Wonwoo sedang asik ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka hingga Wonwoo meringis kesakitan karena pantat nya mencium mulus lantai kamar Jungkook, Mingyu dan Jungkook terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan Wonwoo, saat Mingyu ingin menolong Wonwoo berdiri, Wonwoo menolaknya dan berdiri sendiri dan langsung pergi begitu saja menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"astaga Wonwoo bodoh bodoh bodoh" rutuk Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar nya.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul 13 februari 2016**

 **4:30 PM**

setelah selesai dengan kelas nya Mingyu berniat ingin mengajak bicara Wonwoo dan beruntunglah Wonwoo mau menyetujui nya, mereka akan bertemu di sebuaj _cafe_ yang tak jaub dari _universitas_.

setelah sampai di dalam cafe tersebut Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela besar sambil melihat ke arah jalanan.

"hai" ujar Mingyu setelah duduk di berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo menatap ke arah Mingyu sekilas lalu memalingkan wajah nya ke arah jalanan

"…"

"Wonwoo sayang~" ujar Mingyu dengan memanggil nya 'sayang' sepersekian kemudian Wonwoo menatap kembali menatap Mingyu, tak bisa di pungkiri jantung Wonwoo berdetak abnormal setelah Mingyu memanggil nya dengan kata 'sayang' namun Wonwoo harus mengontrol perasaan nya.

"kau kenapa hmm?" tanya Mingyu dengan lembut ke arah, Wonwoo semakin di buat gila oleh namja yang di depan nya karena jika sudah berkata dengan lembut Wonwoo akan luluh di buat nya

"aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Wonwoo berbohong

"tidak mungkin, apa ini karena Jungkook?" tebak Mingyu, Wonwoo terdiam sesaat

"dia menyukai mu" ujar Wonwoo sedikit bergetar

"tapi aku tidak menyukai nya" balas Mingyu lantang, Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan-

 **PLAK!**

Wonwoo menampar Mingyu cukup keras hingga namja tersebut meringia kesakitan dan mengusap pipi kanan yang di tampar Wonwoo barusan.

"aku akan menghajar mu jika kau menyakitinya!" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada kesal hingga orang-orang yang ada di _cafe_ tersebut memandang mereka namun tak di perdulikan nya, Wonwoo pun meninggalkan _cafe_ tersebut Mingyu lalu mengejar nya, Mingyu masih beruntung ia melihat Wonwoo di sebrang jalan ia pun mengejar nya dan hampir di tabrak mobil yang berlalu lalang setelah sampai di sebrang jalan tersebut ia langsung berlalri ke arah Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang mengetahui keberadaan Mingyu mencoba melarikan diri namun langsung di peluk erat oleh Mingyu dari blakang mengunci pergerakan Wonwoo, Wonwoo pun pasrah.

"hiks…lepaskan ak-u" ujar Wonwoo yang sudah menangis di balik pelukan Mingyu, Mingyu pun segera membalik kan tubuh Wonwoo hingga menghadap dengan nya

"kumohon jangan menangis" pinta Mingyu seraya menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Wonwoo

"hiks…kau t-idak mengerti…hiks" ujar Wonwoo masih terisak di dalam pelukan Mingyu

"hyung?" tiba-tiba datang Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, Jungkook memasang wajah kecewa lalu ia pun berlari meninggalkan kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan tersebut, Wonwoo langsung melepaskan pelukan Mingyu dengan paksa dan langsung mengejar adik nya ia tak ingin adik kesayangan nya itu kecewa.

"Jungkook!" teriak Wonwoo dan terus mengejar Jungkook namun sial dia kehilangan jejak nya

.

.

.

09:00 PM

Wonwoo telah berada di rumah nya dan ternyata Jungkook juga berada di rumah, Wonwoo pun mendekati pintu kamar Jungkook lalu ia dengan ragu mengetuk nya semoga ia membuka nya, batin Wonwoo.

 **Tok tok tok!**

 **Cklek!**

"hyung mau apa!?" belum sempat Wonwoo berbicara Jungkook sudah membentak nya, Wonwoo mengerti kenaoa adik nya bersikap seperti itu

"hyung ingin menjelaskan semua nya" ujar Wonwoo namun adik nya seakan tak perduli

"tidak perlu, aku lelah ingin tidur" ujar Jungkook lalu membanting pintu tersebut cukup keras, Wonwoo semakin merasa bersalah di buat nya

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul 14 februari 2016**

 **6:00 PM**

hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Wonwoo datang juga namun sayang ia harus mengurungkan niat nya menyatakan perasaan nya pada Mingyu di hari _Valentine_ karena tidak ingin lebih menyakiti perasaan adik nya, ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamar nya saat sedang asik dengan lamunan nya tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

 **Tok tok tok!**

Wonwoo pun langsung melangkah ke arah pintu lalu ia membuka kan nya, yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah Jungkook.

"hyung ayo ikut aku!" pinta Jungkook lalu menuntun tangan Wonwoo ke lantai bawah rumah nya dengan terburu-buru hingga Wonwoo hampir jatuh di tangga

"tunggu! kita mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo karena Jungkook membawa mereka di sebuah pemberentian _bus_ yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka

"ikut saja" ujar Jungkook dan mereka pun memasuki salah satu bus tersebut, Wonwoo hanya menuruti saja tuntunan dari Jungkook, karena Wonwoo tak sempat berganti ia hanya mengenakan _white t-shirt_ dan _celana sobex/?_ nya namun ia tidak sempat memakai alas kaki karena Jungkook yang menyuruh nya cepat jadi ia tak sempat memakai alas kaki apapun /adek durhaka :'v/ Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing orang-orang di sekeliling nya melihat ke arah kaki nya yang telanjang.

selama di perjalanan adik dan kakak itu tidak mengobrol satu sama lain hanya fokus pada pikiran masing-masing.

setelah beberapa menit perjalanan Wonwoo dan Jungkook telah sampai di sebuah taman kota namun sebelum masuk Jungkook meminta Wonwoo untuk menutup matanya menggunakan kain yang sudah di persiapkan Jungkook, Jungkook mulai menuntun Wonwoo masuk ke dalam taman tersebut, dan saat sudah sampai di tempat yang sudah di persiapkan, Jungkook menyuruh kakak nya untuk membuka penutup mata tersebut setelah membuka matanya Wonwoo sangat terkejut karena di hadapan nya ada Kim Mingyu dan di sekeliling mereka di hiasi oleh lampu-lampu yang berkelap kelip dengan indah nya dan yang mempersiapkan itu semua siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu dan juga Jungkook yang membantu nya, lalu Mingyu mengambil sebuah gitar yang sudah di persiapkan lalu mulai memetik gitar tersebut dan bernyanyi untuk Wonwoo.

tanpa mereka sadari Jungkook sudah tidak berada di tempat tersebut dan memilih bersembunyi membiarkan kedua namja tersebut untuk berdua.

 _ **So you can keep me**_

 _ **Inside the pocket**_

 _ **Of your ripped jeans**_

 _ **Holdin' me closer**_

 _ **'Til our eyes meet**_

 _ **You won't ever be alone**_

 _ **And if you hurt me**_

 _ **That's OK, baby, only words bleed**_

 _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_

 _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

Mingyu membersembah kan lagu ini khusus untuk Wonwoo namja yang di cintai nya, Wonwoo yang kehabisan kata-kata di buat nya hanya mengekpresikan nya dengan tersenyum ke arah Mingyu, belum selesai kejutan yang di buat Mingyu ia lalu memberikan se _bucket_ bunga mawar merah pada Wonwoo dan juga coklat yang berinisial **M W** Wonwoo pun menerima dengan senang hati walaupun ada perasaan bersalah di sana.

"sebenarnya aku dan Jungkook yang membuat ini semua khusus untuk mu" ujar Mingyu, Wonwoo tersipu malu di buat oleh namja di hadapan nya ini

* _Flashback On_

 _4 februari 7:00 PM_

di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas ada dua namja dengan tinggi berbeda ia adalah Mingyu dan Jungkook.

"Jungkook boleh kau membantu ku?" ujar Mingyu yang duduk di sebuah _sofa_ panjang yang ada di kamar tersebut sedangkan Jungkook duduk di pinggir ranjang Mingyu, Mingyu sengaja memanggil Jungkook ke rumah nya tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo

"apa?" tanya nya

"hmm kau punya _diary_ kan?" tanya Mingyu lagi, Jungkook menjawab nya dengan mengangguk pelan

"kau tulis di _diary_ mu bahwa kau menyukai ku" ujar Mingyu dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook terkejut

"Apa!?" sontak Jungkook yang beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dan menghampiri Mingyu di _sofa_ panjang tersebut

"kumohon ya ya ya?" Mingyu memohon pada Jungkook dengan _aegyo_ nya yang menggelikan di matanya

"baiklah, tapi Mingyu hyung jangan seperti itu aku jadi takut" ujar Jungkook yang seperti akan muntah melihat tingkah Mingyu yang seperti itu

"hehehe, terimakasih kookie" Mingyu yang tertawa pelan seraya berterima kasih pada namja yang di samping nya tersebut.

.

.

 _7 februari 5:06 PM_

"baiklah, tapi jangan lupa makan malam" ujar Jungkook, dan dari arah luar ia berusaha menahan tawanya ia tidak menyaka ini akan berhasil hingga membuat kakak nya menangis namun Jungkook juga sebenarnya merasa kasihan tapi ini cara mereka untuk mengerjai Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 _10 februari 3:46 PM_

 **To : Mingyu hyung**

 **Hyung aku sudah di depan universitas, cepat kemari aku melihat Wonwoo hyung duduk di taman**

dan tak selang berapa lama setelah ia mengirim peaan singkat pada Mingyu, Mingyu pun sudah datang namun ia tidak melihat keberadaan Wonwoo di sekitar situ.

"kau bilang ada Wonwoo?" ujar Mingyu sedikit berbisik

"Wonwoo hyung bersembunyi di belakang pohon itu" ujar Jungkook dan mata nya mengisyrat kan

'di sana'

"oke, ayo kita pergi" ujar Mingyu dan mereka pun segera pergi dan Mingyu merangkul Jungkook agar Wonwoo melihat itu dan ternyata benar.

sesampai nya di Lotte Shoping Mall, Mingyu dan Jungkook tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga dan mereka pun memasuki nya.

"Selamat datang ada yang bisa di bantu tuan" ujar ramah salah satu penjaga toko bunga tersebut pada Mingyu dan Jungkook

"aku ingin bunga untuk di hari _Valentine_ " ujar Mingyu pada penjaga tersebut

"bagaimana jika bunga mawar merah yang melambamgkan kasih sayang dan juga cinta?" ujar nya pada Mingyu

"hmm baiklah, aku ingin satu _bucket_ di hari _Valentine_ " Mingyu memutuskan untuk memesan bunga mawar merah itu dan Jungkook juga setuju tentu nya, ia pun segera membayar nya dan di berikan _note_ tanda pembayaran oleh kasir tersebut

"terima kasih nanti di tanggal 14 pengantar kami akan mengirim nya di rumah anda" ujar kasir tersebut seraya menunduk pada kedua namja tersebut, lalu Mingyu dan Jungkook pergi dari toko tersebut dan masih mencari coklat, mata Jungkook tertuju pada salah satu toko coklat yang menurutnya lucu mereka pun segera ke toko tersebut

sesampai nya di toko coklat tersebut mereka melihat-lihat coklat yanh di pajang di sana dam salah satu yeoja menghampiri mereka.

"selamat datang ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya nya pada Mingyu, sedangkan Jungkook tengah sibuk memerhatikan satu per satu coklat yang begitu banyak di toko tersebut

"aku ingin me request coklat untuk _Valentine_ " ujar Mingyu, dan yeoja tersebut mengajak Mingyu di salah satu meja dan yeoja tersebut bertanya ia ingin yang seperti apa, dan setelah menyampaikan dari bentuk, hiasan dan tulisan pada yeoja pemilik toko tersebut yeoja tersebut segera memberi note harga berapa yang harus di bayar Mingyu, Mingyu segera melunasi nya dan ia akan mengambil coklat tersebut tanggal 14.

.

.

.

 _13 februari 4:25 PM_

 **To : Jeon Kookie**

 **Jungkook kau bersiap-siap di tempat mu ok!**

setelah Mingyu mengirim pesan singkat tersebut ia pun langsung memasuki cafe tersebut dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

.

.

Jungkook bersembunyi di balik sebuah toko roti ia melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang bertengkar di sebrang jalan saat mereka menyebrang Jungkook sedikit terkejut Mingyu hampir di tabrak dan saat Mingyu sudah memeluk Wonwoo, Jungkook pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya.

"Hyung?" ujar Jungkook yang memasang wajah kecewa nya sepersekian detik kemudian ia pun segera berlari ia cukup puas karena rencana mereka berhasil lagi, ia pun segera bersembunyi di gang kecil agar Wonwoo kehilangan jejak nya.

.

.

"tidak perlu, aku lelah ingin tidur" setelah menutup pintu Jungkook tertawa dalam hati nya lalu ia mengambil ponsel nya dan mengetikan pesan singat pada Mingyu

 _'maaf hyung tapi besok kau akan tau semuanya' batin Jungkook_

.

.

.

14 februari 5:00 PM

Mingyu sudah berada di taman lebih dulu karna memastikan semua siap dan para orang-orang tengah sibuk menghias taman tersebut agar terlihat semakin indah karena waktu mereka sisa sedikit, lalu Mingyu mengambil ponsel di saku celana nya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Jungkook.

 **To : Jeon Kookie**

 **Jungkook kau bawah Wonwoo kesini jam 6 oke!**

setelah beberapa saat ponsel Mingyu berdering pertanda Jungkook membalas nya.

 **To : Mingyu hyung**

 **Baiklah hyung, sedikit lagi aku sampai di rumah.**

 _15 menit to Valentine_

Jungkook berlari terburu-buru di tangga menuju kamar Wonwoo.

ia pun segera menarik tangan Wonwoo ke bawah

"tunggu aku ingin memakai sepatu ku" ujar Wonwoo dan tanpa basa basi Jungkook langsung menarik nya dan ia pun tidak jadi menggunakan sepatu nya

"ayo kita tidak punya waktu banyak" ujar Jungkook

 _*Flashback Off_

"apa? jadi ini semua ini-" ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah terkejut nya dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihat kan gigi taring nya

"Jungkook! keluar kau" ujar Wonwoo, dan Jungkook pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya, dan Wonwoo menatap tajam ke arah adik nya tersebut hingga membuat nya sedikit takut

"sudah Wonwoo" ujar Mingyu lalu mendekat ke arah Wonwoo lalu mengambil bunga dan coklat yang di pegang oleh Wonwoo lalu menaruh nya di bangku taman di samping nya agar ia bisa menggengam tangan terssebut, setelah menggengam tangan Wonwoo Mingyu berlutut di depan Wonwoo, jantung Wonwoo berpacu 2X lipat sekarang.

"aku minta maaf jika membuat mu menangis dengan semua ini tapi aku mencintai mu dengan tulus jadi Jeon Wonwoo apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku?" ujar Mingyu yang berlutut di depan Wonwoo, Wonwoo menuntun Mingyu untuk berdiri

"Yes!" ujar Wonwoo lantang dan langsung Mingyu memeluk sahabat yang sekarang berstatus menjadi kekasih nya tersebut, setelah melepas pelukan nya Mingyu mendekat kan lagi wajah nya pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo seperti ingin pingsan sekarang karena kehabisan oksigen di buatnya

"I love you" ujar Mingyu tepat di depan bibir Wonwoo yang jarak nya hanya 5 senti meter kemudian Mingyu mengecup bibir itu di depan Jungkook yang menutup mata nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

 **Cup!**

 **-END-**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Pledis Ent**

 **BigHit Ent**

 **Song lyrics by :**

 **Ed Sheeran - Photograph**

ini ff yg author bilang waktu itu yg mau di publish pas valentine tapi baru sekarang di publish dari pada mubazir kan, I know ini telat banget di publish nya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya mungkin ini bukan oneshot abis panjang banget T.T maaf misalkan ada typo dan kata" yg ambigu :v

maksih yang udah mau nyempetin waktu nya buat baca FF gaje ini :v kalo bis review(:

yg nunggu sequel ff FLFK sabar yah semoga cpet update^^ thank you :*


End file.
